Hope In This Endless, Bitter War
by itsthetruth
Summary: 2nd in the 'Mai Halo' series. Her whole life, always in the background, but now the truth was revealed. But someone who was meant to be long dead is coming out of the woodwork and they might just miss the most important thing. 11/River Amy/Rory M/
1. I'm Back!

"Mai Song - bloody - Pond!"

"Yes!"

"How the hell do you exactly plan of getting out of this?"

Sadie and Charlie had been following me for half an hour, and I didn't know why.

Well I did.

I turned up on Sadie's doorstep, saying I was leaving, and next thing I knew, they were following me. There wasn't a reason why I was leaving though.

Well there was.

UNIT were kinda after me.

Well they were.

So what if I broke into their headquarters and tried to stop a Sontaran ship from landing? Nearly blowing them up at the same time. I was prepared to be on the run from alien experts, it was fine. I still had the second sonic screwdriver from that Kovarian stole from The Doctor, and River's vortex minipulator. I'd popped in to see Luke, Sky, Rani and Clyde every now and then, help them out with this and that. I even went to Cardiff for a weekend, helped at Torchwood for a bit, but none of them had heard from The Doctor. I trailed through the field, a heavily pregnant Sadie, and Charlie following behind me.

"Mai! UNIT will track you before you know it!" Sadie called out to me.

"Nah, I'll be fine, don't you worry!" I said, walking quickly ahead, sonic at the ready, vortex minipulator primed. "My Mum and Dad get out of worst situations then this all the time!"

"I love the way you have just bounded into accepting they're you parents, they abandoned you! You just accept it."

"I found out that the people I loved and trusted the most who I travel in time and space with were my family, and you think I just accepted it? Well I did, but not straight away. I need to find them."

"The Doctor left you behind because of what you did though."

I stopped and looked back at them.

"But River and Amy and Rory didn't want to."

"If he wanted you, he wouldn't have left you here, and Mai I'm sorry but you have to understand that."

"Oh guys, don't you get it?" I chuckled. "This is The Doctor were talking about. There is always more to things with him. He wouldn't leave me! He'll be back, even if he doesn't know it yet." I winked at them, carrying on walking.

"How do you even get away with all this? This is the second time this month you've done this! Why don't they ring Sarah to tell her what you've been doing?"

"UNIT know I'm under the protection scheme by The Shadow Proclamation, they just don't know who I am and why."

"You've broken into some of the highest extra terrestrial sites in England, then you go home for your tea?"

"Works for The Bannerman Road lot." I stopped and looked back round at them, now standing on the top of a hill. "Here we are then. Time for me to go."

"Your on the run, I thought you wern't going anywhere?" Charlie asked.

"Rule 1, The Doctor lies, so does River and now, so do I." I smiled at them. I looked behind them, a dozen UNIT SUV cars driving towards us. "Shit." I whispered. "Go, go, go!" I ushered them away. They started running the other way, into some bushes and onto a nearby path.

"Mai!" Sadie called over. "Will we see you again?"

"Your never gonna get rid me!" I called back, grinning. I watched as the UNIT soldiers came running up, a dark haired woman walking in front.

"Mai Pond, how nice to see you face to face."

"Mai Song-Pond." I corrected her sarcastically, smirking.

"Song?" She said, raising her eyebrows. "You'd be lucky. Pond isn't even your surname, but young Amelia and Rory only travelled with The Doctor, you don't live up to the standards of River Song. Your just a child."

"But you barely know about River. Or Amy and Rory. Which means you know nothing about me. Trust me, you _really _need to update your data banks." I said. "And of course it's my bloody surname!"

"Of course it isn't you silly child, another one obsessed with The Doctor, great! Anyway, who would want the Song name? That woman, urgh. Nothing but trouble, why The Doctor would marry such a woman, after some of the companions he's had!" She spat.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah, don't speak about my daughter like that!" I looked over and standing there bold as brass was Amy, grinning at me.

"Amy!"

"Amelia Jessica Pond." The UNIT woman whispered. "Well I've heard many stories about you... The girl who waited 12 years for The Doctor."

"Well thank yourself lucky I did, otherwise we wouldn't have River."

"Ha! River Song. Melody Pond. Christ that woman. Anyway, I always thought The TARDIS was a place to let people really grow up, and show them what they have to be strong for, not turn them into obsessed fangirls!" She said, pointing at me. "She thinks River Song is her mother!"

"UNIT must never know." Amy whispered to herself, loud enough for me but nobody else to hear. "It's none of UNIT's business anyway, so leave her alone!"

"Oh Amy, you waited so long for him, and then he died." She pouted. "Left all alone on Earth without him. But now there is nobody to save the Earth, so it's us who suffers!"

"What about my daughter, his wife?"

"What the woman who killed him?"

"UNIT have no clue, you think you own The Doctor but if he were here, you'd lick the floors before he stepped on them." Amy spat at her. "Come on Mai." She said, holding out her hand to me, I leant forward to take it, but she dissapeared out of thin air.

"Shit." I whispered. I smiled at them and laughed nervously as they aimed their guns at me. I quickly entered random coordinates onto the vortex minipulator and bashed down hard on it, screwdriver squeezed tightly in my hand.

I looked up and found myself curled up in a ball, my vision was slightly blurred as I looked up. I felt a hand placed upon my head, hair tickling my face.

"Hello? Are you ok sweetie?" I saw a flash of blonde as I sat up, and I thought it was River.

"Mum?" I looked at the woman properly, then shaking my head. "Oh sorry, your not her."

"It's ok." She smiled.

"She's blonde." I explained. "And she calls me and my Dad sweetie, so that's why I thought..." I blushed, flicking my hair out of my face and looked at the woman properly this time. "No..." I whispered, taking in here features. I saw before me a woman I thought long dead.

"Sorry." She smiled, and dissapeared.

**Please Review!**


	2. Meeting The Past Waiting For The Present

I rubbed my head and got up off the floor, looking round at my surroundings. I was in a grey grotty council estate, graffiti everywhere. It was dull and boring, stereotypical chavs walking past, giving me dirty looks. Out of all the gangs and dirty perverts on the edge of the estate, a bright flash of blonde and pink caught my eye through a window, a girl running up the stairs with a man in a leather jacket running a few flights below, as if he was chasing after her. That's when I saw it. Blue as blue, bold as brass. But what was it doing here? I slowly walked forward, placing my hand on The TARDIS' door frame. I pulled out a necklace from under my top, taking out The TARDIS key, sliding it inside the lock and pushing the door open. I walked inside, the console room so much smaller and different from the one I knew. I carefully shut the door behind me, making myself comfortable on the seat. I leant forward and picked up the TARDIS phone, quickly dialling Amy's number, waiting as it rang. There were continous beeps, like it was engaged, as I screwed up my face in confusion.

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialled has not been recognised, please check again later." I frowned, dialling again, being more careful this time. "I'm sorry, there is no such registered number, please check the number you have dialled is correct."

"Ok then." I sighed, reaching round for the scanner and pulled it round a bit, in front of me. "What year are we in?" I said to myself, typing away. "2006. Ok. Can't see a reason why he'd be here. Oh of course, the spaceship in the Thames, The Slithee- Oh." I jumped up, running round the console and pulling open a secret draw, only I knew about was in The TARDIS console The Doctor had told me about once, and took out a diary. Well not a diary but a log, automatically written in by The TARDIS incase The Doctor had some sort of amnesia accident or something. I flipped through the pages, going frantic. "Where are we then?" I stopped for a second. "God I sound like River." I muttered before skimming through the latest log entry. "Cardiff, 1869. The Gelth. Oh I remember hearing about this. The Rift when it's first healed. Oh god. I'm early! Not sure how long thou-" I span round, hearing the door close. "Oh. Well this is gonna be hard to explain." I laughed nervously.

"Who the hell are you?" He squeaked.

I quickly walked back round, stuffing the log into the draw again, smiling.

"Now, where's my own diary?" I said, thinking aloud. I reached into my bag and took out a book, the same as River's, like The TARDIS and flicked through, looking at the pictures of The Doctor's faces. "Sooo..." I said, scanning my finger down the pictures. "9."

"Excuse me?" He spluttered.

"Your 9th face. I think. But you never told me before which face you were on so it's hard to tell." I said, tutting. I casually walked up to the console, flicking some switches. "So where roughly are you?" I said, sending us into the vortex. "Have you done Demons Run?"

"What?"

"Ok, obviously not." I sighed, sitting down. He walked up to the console next to me, staring in amazement as I flew The TARDIS. "The Pandorica? Crash at the Byzantium?" He just stared at me, open mouthed. "Oh so, no then. 27 planets in the sky, the return of Rose?"

"The return of Rose, what are you on about!"

"So." I murmered, starting to get worried. "Do you know who Donna Noble is?"

"Who's that?"

"Martha Jones? River Song? Amy and Rory?" I started to cry, a single tear falling down my cheek. "So if, you don't know the next person, I'm not sure what it'll do to me, Doctor."

"How do you know my name?"

"Captian Jack Harkness? He's the nearest person I can think of to this version of you." He stared back at me, with a blank look on his face. "Please tell me you know who I am." He half smiled at me, sitting down next to me as I jumped up. "No, I only just found you, my Doctor and you don't know who I am yet. That's not fair." I cried.

"Have you been messing with the timelines?"

"Wait." I froze. "You didn't see this coming, you would have warned me, I can't have you remembering me. Doctor, I need to put a memory block on you..." I said, typing away on the console. "Set it for roughly where I am on my timeline version of you. I can not have you remebering this."

"Who are you?"

"Spoilers." I turned back to him. "Once, I walk out of this door, you won't remember any of this." I ripped a page out of my book, scrambling down some coordinates. I walked over to the draw and stuffed the paper into the back of the log, shutting it closed again. "When the memory block comes off, you'll remember the paper I put in the log, you'll come and get me, hopefully. Depends if you still hate me or not." I smiled weakly at him, wiping the tears.

"Who are you? How can you fly The TARDIS, what's going on?" He said, relativley calmly.

"Oh I think you've worked it out haven't you?" I smiled, kissing his forehead. "Bye Daddy." I whispered, picking up my bag, and walking out the door, watching as his mind went blank. I shut the door behind me, silent tears rolling down my face. I put in the coordinates into the vortex minipulator and pressed down, teleporting off. I reappeared in my local park, present day, about half a hour after running of from UNIT. I sat down on the swings, the place was deserted. The bushes rustled in the wind, and the other swings sqeaked quietly. "Please Doctor, come on." I whispered, looking round.

"Tick tock goes the clock, and what now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock, now summer's gone away?" I looked to my side, the woman I thought long dead, her blonde hair tumbling over her, sitting next to me.

"Tick tock goes the clock, and what then shall we see? Tick tock until the day, that thou shalt marry me?" I whispered.

"Tick tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly. Tick tock and all too soon you and I must die."

"Tick tock goes the clock, we laughed at fate and mourned her. Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor."

"Tick tock goes the clock, he cradled her and he rocked her. Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor…" She let out a small, half chuckle, and looked at me. Her face was soft, I knew she meant no harm, but I also knew she was long dead. "Are you waiting for him?"

"Are you?"

"I take it you know who I am."

"Of course I do." I snapped. "Question is, do you know who I am?"

"Your Mai Halo."

"Long time since I've been called that." I laughed fakely. "Destroyed that part of my name a _long _time ago." I sighed, flicking my hair out of my eyes. "Halo." I said bitterly. "But do you know who I _really_ am?"

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"He told me you were dead." I spat at her.

"Sorry."

"Amy, the hologram earlier, I take it that was you?"

"I needed to talk to you, I needed some distraction so you could get away."

"Well why didn't you just do it when I appeared in 2006? You left me on the hard, cold ground floor, alone." I said bitterly.

"The TARDIS was there, like I could risk it."

"Timelines were very wrong, I don't think it would have been that bad."

"Come on Mai." She said, getting up, trying to stroke my hair. "You know I couldn't risk that."

"Get off." I battered her hand away. "I managed to do it. Memory block."

"Of course. Knew you'd always be smarter than me. Having experience with The Doctor."

"So did you." I said quickly, looking up at her. "But I have River as my mother too... I take it you know about them?"

"Of course. How do you know that song?"

"The song the universe sang about my parents, about how she murdered him?" I said sarcastically.

"By Silencio Lake. On the Plain of Sighs. An impossible astronaut will rise from the deep. And strike the Time Lord dead. April the 22nd on April, 2011 at 5.02pm."

"Kovarian." I hissed.

"So I take it your waiting for a past version of him? Before Lake Silencio?" She sighed, wiping a tiny tear from her eye. "I really wanted to say goodbye to him."

"He didn't die."

"What? But it was recorded, his body, everything!"

"This is The Doctor were talking about..." I chuckled to myself. "Teselecta."

"You really know who I am, don't you?"

"You think I'd be telling you this if I didn't? He'd want you to know." I sighed. "Is there a reason your here?"

"I want to see him, I want to come back."

"Not as much as I do, you don't have a clue."

"It's been years for me."

"8 months, but he thinks your dead. When I have to deal with knowing that he knows I'm still out here, and he left me here." I hissed. "You should go, I don't think he's coming, he hated me."

"He hated his own daughter?"

"Long story." I said bitterly. "Go. Please. He isn't coming back for either of us."

"I have to leave anyway." She smiled weakly at me. "You'll see me again soon Mai, I promise." She looked up at the sky smiling, before typing in coordinates on her own teleport, dissapearing.

**Please Review!**


	3. Binding Us Together

"Mai is that you?" Sarah's voice rang through the hallway. I shut the door behind me, laying my back against it, sighing loudly. Her thuds came through the hallway and she stared at me, looking ticked off. Her hair was tied into a quick bun, her clothes slightly loose on her plumped body. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" I looked back at her, frowning. I sighed and took the sonic screwdriver out of my inside pocket, sonicing her. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at me. "Where did you get that from?" I shook the screwdriver, looking at it, reading the results. "Mai!"

"What planet are you from then?" I murmered, twisting the screwdriver round. I looked back at her, frowning. "New Earth."

"Ho-, How long have you known?" She stuttered.

"8 months." I spat. I walked up the stairs and into my room, packing a bag.

"8 months? But how?" I laughed under my breath briefly, violently throwing everything I needed into a bag. "Was it UNIT who told you? The Shadow Proclamation just gave you to me, and sent me to Earth with you. I have no way of contacting your parents, they are very powerful people and I know you will want to meet them bu-"

"Sarah, I went missing for 2 weeks yes?" I snapped, spinning round and looking at her. "The bastard dropped out of the sky, and showed me the universe. I travelled the galaxies with him, and then he dissapeared, and I found them, I saved them Sarah." I spat. "But I nearly killed them all because I tried to destroy the people who hurt my family so much. And he left me Sarah!" I cried. "All on my own. We found out who we were to each other, and he hates me. He left me on Earth."

"You were with them?" She whispered.

"The Doctor, the oncoming storm, my Dad. River Song, potentially the most important woman in the universe, my Mum. But Daddy dearest left me on Earth, because I wanted to save him, even though I didn't know he was my Dad. But I'm gonna find them, don't you worry." I said, showing her my screwdriver, TARDIS key and vortex minipulator. I sighed, smiling weakly at her. "I'm gonna miss this place. Guess we'll be recorded as missing persons then eventually dead but never found, and they'll turn it into another care home, shame really, gonna miss this place. The house I grew up in."

"The house is yours you know?"

"What?"

"Your mother, she had millions, money from The Silence. She wanted you to be safe always. So she bought this house, and had the best defences for you put in. It's in your name." She smiled sweetly at me.

"I don't think I'll be here for a while Sarah." I sighed, picking up my bag. "Do you want a lift?"

"What are you on about? I was given orders to protect you. That's why it's called a protection scheme."

"Kovarian knows. The Doctor knows. Amy and Rory know. Your not needed anymore. Thank you."

"What will you do?"

"Got the whole of time and space to discover!" I laughed nervously. "Nah, I'll probably stick around and help with the baby. One of them will turn up soon. I'll help at Bannerman Road, maybe even at Torchwood for a bit."

"Stay at the house, Sadie and Charlie will need a place to stay when the baby is born. Maybe they could move in with you? It's defended, don't worry."

"And what about you?" I asked. "How will you get back home?"

"I have my own teleport." She grinned, pulling out a bracelet from her pocket and slipping it on her wrist.

"The Face Of Boe!" I smiled. "Good luck Sarah, I hope we'll meet again some time." I said, hugging her. "And if you ever meet a green man called Cyclo Jahoon, tell him I say thank you." She smiled at me and a blue light surrounded her, and she dissapeared. I smiled to myself, hoping she would be ok, and took out my phone, ringing Sadie. "Hey you. You know you and Char were looking for a place to live when the baby was born?"

...

Within a matter of hours, and complaining from Charlie's Mum, Sadie and Char were moving there stuff into mine. It was a big house, and we were only 15, but it was legally mine but the last 8 months I had matured a lot, I had to.

"This is mental!" Sadie grinned, as we slammed the door shut, boxes everywhere. "I can't believe all along, this place was all yours!"

"I know!" I grinned. "Let's get these boxes away!" I opened up my vortex minipulator, scanning them and pressing a button, and they teleported off.

"Where have they gone?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"In your room." I giggled. "Come on." I said, grabbing their hands and putting them on my wrist. "Were going to Cardiff for a day trip!"

We teleported off and appeared on Roald Dahl Plass... Also known as the home of Torchwood 3.

"We've moved?" I chuckled and dragged them through to the tourist centre. I leaned over the desk and pressed the button, walking along the corridor and down the lift, walking through the cog door. "Wow look at this place!"

"Jack!" I squealed as he came running over, picking me up into a tight hug. "How are you?" I smiled at him as he put me down.

"Good." He turned all serious. "Have you heard from him?"

I sat down and explained to Jack everything that had happened, seeing the past version of The Doctor, before he knew him. I told him about the memory block, and the coordinates in the back of the log.

"Well what the hell are you doing here?"

"I waited Jack." I said, tears streaming down my face. "And he never turned up."

"Go." He whispered, smiling. "We'll look after your friends, they'll understand. Go out and find him, don't look back til you have."

**Please Review!**


	4. Bannerman Road

Has it ever come to the point when your running for your life? When something's coming after you, but it really isn't, it's all in your head. But you know they'll come for you sooner or later, they're just laying traps for you, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. But at the end of the day, I was still a cold blooded murderer. Amy thought she had killed her, but it was a aborted time line, but it was really me. I killed her in cold blood, and she did deserve it, but it still made my spine shiver. I kept thinking about it, playing the moment over and over in my head. But I knew, I don't know why, or even how, but I could tell Kovarian had escaped somehow. It was just a matter of time.

And here I was. I had to start somewhere. Bannerman Road.

"Sky? You better be ready for school, your picking your options today!" I had quietly teleported into the attic, Rani, Clyde and Luke all doing things whilst Sky was in her room, Rani calling at her to get ready.

"Thing is though..." Clyde said, putting down some book. "We picked ours when we were what? 14? 15? She's a Year 7, how does that work then?"

"Well with Luke as her brother, what do you expect?" I giggled. They all span round and grinned at me, Luke running over and picking me up into a hug. "God I've missed you!" I said, hugging him tightly back. I gave Rani and Clyde a hug each too, and there were hello's from K-9 and Mr Smith. "So where are we?"

"It's been 5 months since we last saw you." Luke said, grinning at me.

"Ah, well it's been 8 for me." I sighed, weakly smiling. "I take it you haven't heard from him yet?"

"Sorry." Rani murmered. "SKY COME UP HERE!" She called. Within moments the door swung open, Sky pondering through all sleepy eyed before she saw me, beaming like mad.

"Hey you!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Mai! I never thought we were gonna see you again!"

"Never got rid of me, never!" I winked at her. "Now, your choosing your options apparently?"

"Triple science here I come!"

"Just like Luke." Clyde muttered.

"Weeeell, you better go finish getting ready then!"

"Will you still be here when I get back from school today?" I glanced at Luke leaving a awkward pause. "I really don't like it when people just leave. Like Mum did." I sighed, it nearly broke my heart.

"Of course I will sweetie." I smiled. "Go on." She smiled back at me, walking out of the attic again.

"What shall I tell her? There was a emergency?"

"No, I will be here. I won't abandon her, you both need as many people as you can, especially her." I smiled, placing my hand on top of Luke's lightly.

"But you said you needed to find The Doctor?"

"He has never been there for me, throught my whole life, and he left me, when you guys have been there for me, when you helped me save them. You guys come before any time lord Dad of mine."

...

"Mr Smith, are you sure there is no way of tracking The TARDIS?" Luke asked Mr Smith, as I came through the door, passing a cup of tea to Rani and Clyde. I stood next to him, smiling.

"With regret, The TARDIS is a fixed point, it travels throught the whole of time and space, there is no way of accessing it."

"What about we get The TARDIS base code? K-9 still has it, like from the 27 planets incident, could we track it then?"

"Unfortunatley no. Sorry."

"Don't worry." I sighed, as Luke put his arm around me and I looked up to him.

"We'll find something. Maybe UNIT could-"

"No way, UNIT are after me already."

"Why?"

"Blew up a Sontaran ship." I muttered. "I was trying to stop them landing, but UNIT thought that they could reason with them, get to know the Sontarans better since every other time they've tried to blow us up. Even after ATMOS and everything! So I broke in, blew up their ship, nearly blowing up the UNIT base at the same time. They were not happy bunnies to say the least."

"Your like a mini terrorist." Clyde chuckled, Rani throwing a pillow at him. "Come, on look at the time. We can go get Sky from school." He said, dragging Rani out the door. "Laters!"

"Bye!" We chuckled, sitting down on the sofa, snuggled up next to each other. "God, this year has gone so quickly! In just over a month I'll be 16, I remember on my 15th birthday, before I knew who I was, just travelling in The TARDIS, and I went home to see Sadie and Charlie for the day, now they're having a baby!"

"Really? When's it due?"

"Next month. Well I guess from this point of view about 3 months." I smiled, snuggling into his chest. "Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"What will I do if I can't find them again?" I said, looking up at him as he looked down to me.

"You have me." He said, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll never leave you Mai."

"MAI!" Sky, Rani and Clyde came walking through the door, Sky bounding up to me and snuggling inbetween me and Luke, tense glares between us.

"See I told you she was still here!" Rani said, her and Clyde giving Luke some quick looks.

"So how was today?" I asked her, breaking the tension.

"Fine, I was a bit nervous though."

"Well most of the other students were about 14 love." I said, smiling at her. "How come you got there so quickly?" I asked.

"She was walking round the corner when we were on our way there..." Clyde said, half looking at Luke.

...

The hours past by, and I had agreed to stay there at Bannerman Road that night. I put my hair into a light bun and borrowed some of Sky's clothes, which suprisingly fitted me. I walked through the corridor, stopping outside Sarah Jane's room. I looked at the door, slightly dusty, looked like it hadn't been touched in months. I sighed and carried on walking, up to the attic, suddenly stopping outside to the muffled conversation.

"We saw you, don't deny it Luke!" Clyde muttered.

"We were having a cuddle, what's wrong with that?" Luke argued back.

"It was more than that Luke! She's The Doctor's daughter, are you mental?"

"And?"

"THE DOCTOR." Rani emphasised. "Remeber him? The Time Lord, faces the deadliest aliens in the universe. THE DOCTOR!"

"God, you make it sound like I'm sleeping with her!"

"Are you?" Rani and Clyde said in unison.

"Obviously not!" He sighed. "She's a amzing girl, I admire her alot." I smiled to myself, listening against the door. "Do you guys hate her?"

"NO!" They exclaimed. "She's brilliant! The way you two were acting, if something ever happened and went wrong, The Doctor would be after you in a shot!"

"You guys jump to conclusions WAY too much you know..." He sighed. "Nothing may happen at all!"

"So you like her?"

"I never said that did I?"

"So you don't?"

"Never said that either." He said quickly. "Do you think Mum would have liked her?"

"Luke, she would have loved her. Especially her being The Doctor's daughter, but even if she wasn't, of course she would have."

"Sky's grown attached to her." Clyde said.

"Why wouldn't she? Mai's like Mum in so many ways, like anyone who's travelled with The Doctor. She's perfect." I smiled to myself.

**Please Review!**


	5. Love, Labour and Lords Of Time

"Mr Smith, I need you!" I rubbed my head and sat up, mumbling to myself. I looked over to see Luke, already dressed and up. The fanfare blew and lots of nosie was made as Mr Smith opened up. I stretched and yawned, pulling my hair band out and fluffing out my hair, walking over to Luke, smiling. "Mr Smith, any luck with The TARDIS yet?"

"With regret, no sign of Time Lord." Luke sighed and I lightly placed my hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"It's ok." I whispered, smiling. He lightly kissed me on the head, sighing. "Really Luke, it's ok."

"I just want to help you find them."

"Kicking me out are you?" I laughed.

"No! I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy here, now, with you." I breathed in quickly. "With you all. They wern't there as my family for me the first 16 years of my life, why should I need them now? I miss them yeah, but I can live without them too. I've had to." I smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'm going for a shower." I said, walking to the bathroom.

...

By the time I had got out and got dressed and ready for the day, Rani and Clyde were over, and Sky was up and ready too. Luckily it was a Saturday, so we had a day to ourselves.

"Morning Mai." Rani, Clyde and Sky all said, as I plonked myself down on the sofa with them, Luke smiling at me.

"So what we all up to today?" Clyde asked, clapping his hands together. "Me and Rani are helping my Mum with stuff today, you lot?"

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to go home, I left Sadie and Charlie in Cardiff 3 months in the future, and they're living at the house now. I can't stay here much longer, I'll get in your way."

"You don't have to go yet." Luke said quickly, Rani and Luke glaring at him, even Sky I think.

"I can't stay here forever Luke!" I said, leaning back. "I have a godchild on the way, and the house too." I smiled. "But thank you for letting me stay."

"Why doesn't Luke come help you?" Sky said all innocently. "He can come see where you live!"

"Sky, come on don't want to seem clingy now." Luke said, blushing. 2 small chokes of laughter escaped from Rani and Clyde, Luke frowning at them.

"No, why not, it'll be fun, you can meet Sadie and Charlie." I grinned at them.

"Sky can come with us." Rani smiled.

...

"Any luck?"

It had been a hour after I had left, and we were outside by the water tower, ready to go home.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Who's this?" Sadie said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"This is Luke." I said blushing, as he said his hello's. I held out my wrist, everyone holding on. We reappeared in our front room, and everyone groaned, rubbing their heads. "I really miss travelling without a capsule." I moaned, walking into the kitchen and switching on the kettle.

"Were going upstairs to get changed!" Sadie called through. "All it done was bloody rain out there!"

"It Wales!" I chuckled, Luke walking through. "You ok?"

"Fine." He mumbled. I walked round leaning against the fridge opposite him, sighing. "What about you?" He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Ok I suppose." I sighed. "I do miss them, I just wonder if they miss me."

"Who wouldn't?" I looked up at him, tears pricking in my eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek, wiping them away and leant forward, pressing his lips against mine, as I pressed back. I really liked him, alot. He had been there for me lately, and we had become really close. I think I was falling in love with him... We eventually pulled away and I looked up at him, smiling gently. "Mai." He whispered.

"MAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I span around, hearing the screams of Sadie. Her and Charlie came walking round from the stairs, Sadie clutching her stoumach. "My waters just broke."

"Fuck." I muttered, grabbing my keys and bag. I slid my hand into Luke's as we headed through the back door, about to walk round the gate to get to the hospital. I won't lie, I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen. It came flying through the sky, blue and bold as brass. It didn't materialize, it flew - into my back garden, just about landing on the grass. The doors flew open and The Doctor came running out, looking up at the sky. "NO!" I shouted. "Now is not the time for you to turn up! I waited, but not now Doctor!"

"Mai, you have to move, the house is about to explode!" He looked at me, so much fear in his eyes, he ran up to me grabbing my wrist and dragging me into The TARDIS and ushering Sadie and Charlie in.

"No!" I ripped my arm from him. "You left me, you didn't come when I needed you. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DAD?" He dragged me inside, leaving a shouting Luke on the lawn. He tried to run after, trying to get into The TARDIS. "LUKE NO!"

**Please Review!**


	6. Oh Daddy Dearest

The hate rushed through my like a forrest fire. I was on my knees at the door, tears silently falling down my face, saying nothing.

"All you have ever done, is ruin my life." I muttered, getting up off the floor and turning to face him. "If he's dead, I will never forgive you!" I spat.

"It's just some boy Mai!" He argued back.

"That wasn't just any boy! That was Luke!"

"Luke, John, whatever."

"Luke Smith! SARAH JANE'S SON LUKE YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" I shouted. He looked at me, such guilt in his eyes. "Where the bloody hell were you anyway?"

"Why were you messing with the timelines?"

"I wasn't! I was running away from UNIT and set it on random, saw The TARDIS and I thought you had come to save me! Before I got a chance to get out, you showed up! I left you coordinates but you never appeared! I swear to god if he's dead..." I snapped at him.

"Why was he there anyway?"

"I have spent the last 8 months trying to find you, so I went to Torchwood for help, then Bannerman Road, but nothing. Being with them made me realise that maybe if you had left me behind, I wouldn't need you, because I had them."

"Not to stop this family chat which of course is important." Charlie piped up. "Sadie is still in labour."

"Drop us off at the hospital, sort this out Mai." Sadie said, smiling sweetly.

"No, I have to come with you, I can't miss this!"

"We have the rest of our lives to spend with this baby, you have to sort this out Mai."

...

We had dropped them off at the hospital we were heading to, and then we were back in the vortex, not saying much.

"Where's Mum?" I mumbled.

"Back at StormCage."

"Amy and Rory?"

"Gone back home for the weekend."

"Ah. Brilliant." I mumbled. "Stuff this." I said, getting up, putting the coordinates for Bannerman Road in.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I have to tell them he could be dead, it's all my fault!" I snapped, teleporting off.

I gasped at the short pain that shot through me from travelling without a caspule. I fell to the ground, being catched, wincing in pain, I slowly opened my eyes, Luke's face smiling down on me.

"Luke?" I murmered, sitting up. I rubbed my head before snapping into place. I sharply span my head round, staring at him. "LUKE!" I squealed, falling into his arms into a hug. "I thought you died." I cried into his shoulder.

"What and leave you all alone? Never." He grinned, kissing me on the head. I stopped him and gently pulled down his chin, locking lips with him. We pulled apart, smiling. "How did you escape?"

"I picked up readings of The TARDIS, and explosions, and sent a teleportation beam out, saving Luke." Mr Smith said. I took a proper look around the attic since arriving, spotting Sky, Rani and Clyde leaning against the door frame, watching us.

"How long have they been there?" I whispered as they started to giggle.

"Wait, what about your Dad? And Sadie and Charlie?"

"Don't worry." I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Sadie and Char are at the hospital and I teleported out of The TARDIS."

"Why? You spent so much time trying to find him?"

"I thought you were dead. He has never done anything to help me, I was not gonna leave you there, ever." I smiled. "Which means he'll be here soon, but I need to talk to my Mum. Is there any chance you guys can stall him? I was in a rush, so he'll be able to track this." I said, entering the StormCage coordinates.

"Of course we will!" Rani piped up. "We can bombard him with questions of where he was at Sarah Jane's funeral."

"Careful." He said to me.

"Careful? Tried that, ever so boring." I grinned flirtily, teleporting off.

**StormCage Prison Facility.**

My feet echoed in the dark, hallway, little light coming through the window in River's cell. She had her back to me, head in her diary. I realised at that point I had everything my parents had. Sonic screwdriver, TARDIS diary, vortex minipulator, TARDIS key, all I needed was psychic paper. I quietly opened the door with the screwdriver and walked in, casually sitting down next to her.

"Hello Sweetie." She said, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Hey. You don't seem suprised to see me?"

"You have my vortex minipulator, knew you'd be here soon enough." She said looking up quickly and then back at her book, flicking through the pages. "Where are we?" She asked, as I took out my own diary. "This is the first I have seen you since that day in your garden."

"Oh." I said, putting my diary away before I had a chance to open it. "Well, same. Were on the same timeline."

"Always thought you'd be on his timeline."

"Oh Mother dear, I think I have my own timeline, seperate from yours and his." I said, smiling weakly.

"So." She said, putting her diary down. "What's been happening?"

"It's been 8 months since I came back to earth, 2 months since you left me in the garden. I told Sarah that I knew and she went back home, she told me about the house. I helped with Torchwood and Bannerman Road, and now I think I'm dating Luke? Sadie went into labour then The Doctor just appeared, leaving the house to explode. We dropped Sadie off to have the baby, then I ran away to Bannerman Road about 20 minutes ago, then came here." She looked at me for a few moments, trying to take it all in.

"Your dating Luke?"

"I think."

"And the house exploded?"

"Yeah, not quite sure what that was about, you'll have to ask The Doctor."

"So how did this start with Luke?" She asked, leaning forward, getting comfy.

"The house blew up, and you wanna know if I'm dating a boy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Money is nothing when you have The TARDIS, time lords have no need for money. But actually." She said, suddenly realising something. "Why the hell were you running away from your father?" Shiiiiiiit.

"He left me all that time, he hates me and keeps abandoning me, ever since he found out I was his daughter, he has treated me like shit. We were really close before, when I was just travelling with you. I have to move on with my life, cause I can't carry on following a man who I mean nothing to forever."

"You mean everything to me you silly girl..." I looked up and there he was, leaning against the doorway, The TARDIS behind him.

**Please Review!**


	7. Everyone Must Die But Not Always

**A/N - for the last bit under the last '...' I was writing it along to Leona Lewis' cover of Stop Crying Your Heart Out, so if you wanna listen to it whilst reading...**

"In the dictionary, the definition of parent is one who begets, gives birth to, or nurtures and raises a child; a father or mother." I said, staring at him. "Well where the bloody hell were you when I needed you?" I snapped. "In fact, where were either of you?" I said, jumping up, looking at both of them. I ripped the vortex minipulator off my arm and threw it against the wall, pushing past them. The Doctor grabbed my arm, making me turn to face him.

"Mai."

"What?" I spat, tears pouring down my face. He just looked at me, pulling me into a hug as I cried into his chest. "I'm sorry." I cried.

"It's ok."

"Time to go home?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

...

We returned to Bannerman Road, and we talked for a while, and everything was slowly going back to normal. It was filled with tears, laughter and debate on flying The TARDIS. I eventually went to the place I should have been all this time. The Doctor and River stayed in the attic talking to Luke, Sky, Rani and Clyde whilst I went to the hospital, where I should have been. I looked into the window of the room, Sadie and Char cuddling a baby in a blue blanket. I quietly knocked on the door and walked in, smiling.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Did you sort everything out with your parents?"

"Everything is fine." I said, sitting down and smiling. "What did you call him?"

"Harley."

"Harley." I whispered. "Perfect." I smiled at him, stroking his tiny head. "Is there anything you want?"

"Actually, I could do with a coffee." Charlie said, yawning.

"Of course." I chuckled, getting up and going out the door. I walked along the grey corridors, smiling at the other new Mum's in weelchairs, holding their babies, being pushed by the Dad's. I made my way over to a machine, the coffee pouring into a cup. That's when I saw her out of the corner of my eye. It had been a while, and I knew I'd see her again, but I think now was the time to find out why she was here and how come she wasn't dead. I picked up the cup and sat down on a nearby seat, and she came and sat down next to me. "Hi." I whispered.

"Did you sort it with him?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." I sighed. "How did you survive?"

"Mai..."

"Jenny." I snapped, looking at her. "How?"

"I- I'm not sure."

"Why are you here?"

"I went to StormCage, met a guard there, and he told me about you. The Doctor's daughter. That was me not long ago."

"We thought you were dead." I said quickly.

"I know, I'm not jealous. But I don't know this version of him, and I have my own life now, I don't need him. I love him, he's my Dad too, but I have to get on with things, I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"I understand. But your life, it better be good, you know how easy it is to leave it behind for The Doctor."

"I'm a wife and a mother Mai."

"Really?" I gasped.

"Grange Jahoon his name is, he's from New Earth."

"Jahoon, where have I heard that from- Oh!" I said, wide eyed.

"He's Sarah and Cyclo's son." She said, smiling.

"That's brilliant!" I grinned. "Your a mum?"

"Theta and Halo." She said.

"But that's-"

"After you and Dad."

"Come with me, come see Dad, just to let him know you alive."

"No Mai. Please don't ever tell him, I want him to move on, all of you. I thought it would kill me, seeing him without knowing, but it doesn't. He's the same man, but different. Your a family, and I have mine. Maybe one day I'll tell him, but not today." She said, us both getting up.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked, as she hugged me.

"If you need me, I'll be there. You can't get rid of us that easily." She winked, putting coordinates into her vortex minipulator.

"Jenny."

"Yeah?"

"You tell my niece and nephew, tell them. Tell them... Tell them they're loved." I smiled as she teleported off. When I first saw her that day I ran away from UNIT, then again in the park, and again and again, I thought something was coming to destroy us, Kovarian again, that she came to warn us, even help. I was scared she was coming after my Dad, taking the limelight away, the battle between the thought to be dead daughter and the secret daughter. But all she wanted to do is see we were ok, and I respect her for that. I might never get to know her properly, but I was proud to say that she was my sister. I smiled and walked along the corridor again, into the room, giving Charlie his coffee. "I have to go."

"Go. We'll be ok." Sadie smiled. I entered to coordinates and teleported off.

I arrived back in the attic, just The Doctor sitting there. I walked up to him and sat down next to him, leaning slightly on him.

"Dad?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No!" He said, looking down at me. "I'm sorry I left you all that time, but I have a dangerous life, I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Didn't stop you taking Mum along with you. Or Amy and Rory. Or Rose, Martha, Donna, Mickey, Jack, any of them. Even Sarah Jane."

"I know." He sighed. "But your my little girl. I didn't want you getting in danger."

"I'm The Doctor's Daughter, the danger that I'll get in through out my life will probably add up to half of the danger they've all been in added together. I will be head hunted for the rest of my life, and there is nothing we can do to stop it." I said calmly.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He murmered.

"Well your stuck with my time boy!" I said, nudging him.

"You sound so much like Donna." He chuckled.

"Yeah well, y'know." I smiled.

...

I knocked on the door lightly and poked my head round the door, smiling at Sky sitting on her bed.

"Come in." She said sweetly as I walked in and sat oppostie her. "Mai?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Course."

"You and Luke..." She said cautiously. "Are you two, y'know? Together?"

"I won't lie." I said. "I have no clue whatsoever."

"But do you love him?" I paused for a second, unsure what to say.

"Well, yeah." The truth, that's what had to be said.

"Sky, bugger off for a bit." I looked round at the door and there was Luke standing there, smiling at me. I blushed and Sky frowned jokily before getting up and walking off. Luke walked over and sat where Sky was, cupping his hands round my face. "Guess what?" He whispered.

"What?"

"I love you too." He murmered, kissing me.

...

We all stood in the middle of Bannerman Road that night, staring up at the night sky, the stars twinkling. My Mum and Dad were telling Sky all the names of the stars, and which ones were actually planets, which funnily enough they had been to. Clyde and Rani stood next to us, laughing along to Dad's story. Luke stood behind me, his arms snaked around my waist as we looked up into the night sky. As Sarah Jane would say, travelling with The Doctor can be a adventure, but sometimes the biggest adventure is here on Earth.

2 years ago if you me I would be travelling, with a alien and his wife and her parents, round the universe seeing other planets and time periods, that I would have found out that the time lords were my parents, that my best friends would have a baby, I would have fought the bitch who destroyed my family, left on Earth to fend for myself, and fall in love with my Dad's best friend's boy genius of a son, well...

Cause we all die someday and we all knew that. Sarah Jane did. Brigadier did. Adric did. Susan did. Astrid did. Adelaide Brooke did. Jack and Rory definitely did. Even I did. And those who knew The Doctor well may hate on River, because she wasn't a typical companion like Rose or Martha or Donna. She didn't have loads of adventures with him on be on The TARDIS full time from the begginning, but she was my Mum. And he had been on his own for such a long time, being the last of the time lords, but now he had her, to live out the rest of theirs lives together. And even though she wasn't there for the time war, or didn't even see Gallifrey, she could forgive him for what he did to our people. And I think that's all he really needed.

**Because at the end of the day...**

**The story goes on... forever 3**

**Please Review!**


	8. Authors Note

**Helloooo. **

**Yes that was the end to those who were wondering. I knew this one would be shorter than the last, but I am not sure how to carry it on. So it's the end... maybe. ;)**

**It sounds like the end of Mai's story, I know, but it's up to you, the fans... whether there is more to come... is there another story to tell? It's up to you... if you have any suggestions, message me! Not just this story for any... if there is any plot you'd like to read I may have a go if you nice... ;)**

**Until next time... x**


End file.
